Encounter
by kishioshizuka
Summary: Tatsuya certainly never intended to fall in love. Sometimes, a chance meeting is all it takes.
1. Chapter 1

1. Meeting

The first time Tatsuya sees him is in the Japanese Literature Library, wobbling between tall aisles and entirely hidden behind a towering pile of reference volumes he had been carrying.

He couldn't have been more than five and a half feet; his arms, definitely too thin to be carrying that many books, are so pale that Tatsuya, for a moment, wonders if he's seeing ghost in the middle of the day. With each step, he passes in and out of the shadow the trees outside the window makes, seemingly melting into the backdrop of shelves upon shelves. Tatsuya blinks a few times to make sure he's still there, before belatedly realizing that he probably should offer his aid.

Glancing down at his half-finished outline, Tatsuya loosely gathers his possessions into a pile and pushes his chair in. As he makes his way toward the shaky figure between the shelves, he absently brushes his bangs out of his eyes. His shirt is wrinkled from hours of sitting in a wooden chair, so he runs his hands down his person to smooth out the creases.

As if sensing Tatsuya's approach, the figure stops walking, leaving him in a spot where, when the wind next blows, the shadow looms over his whole person.

Tatsuya slides a finger across the underside of his eyes to clear himself of the sleepy mood his studying has put him in. He squints a little to make sure the figure, almost-white skin washed out by the gray of shadow and nondescript casual clothes seemingly a trick of the light on the cloth-bound titles on the shelves, is still there (and in fact, not a figment of his imagination).

"Hello," Tatsuya greets softly.

A barely noticeable tilt tells him the figure has heard him.

"Would you like some help with that?"

Tatsuya watch the figure freeze, a moment suspended in time, before a voice so soft he can barely catch whispers its reply.

"That would be appreciated. Thank you."

Tatsuya glances at slender fingers digging into the corner of the lower-most volume and relieves their owner of two-thirds of his pile.

His effort is rewarded by his first real glimpse of the mysterious figure's face.

Pale blue locks, darkened slightly by moisture, is plastered all over a small, pale face. His jaw is smooth, lacking any sharp angles men of college age usually have. The boy (for it seems strange to call him a man) looks up, and Tatsuya's eyes are drawn into large, round blue eyes a shade darker than his hair. If it isn't for the lean muscles Tatsuya can see in the other's bare forearms and calves, he would've thought him a girl.

Tatsuya smiles at the boy, who watches him cautiously and nods at him in gratitude.

"Where to?" He keeps his tone light and friendly.

The boy gestures to a group of desks some distance away from Tatsuya's own. "I left my bag over there."

The two of them make their way toward where, now that Tatsuya is looking, he can see a few books and writing utensils haphazardly spread out on a desk.

"What are you working on?" Tatsuya asks, frowning at the obscure title of the top most of the books he is holding. They're archaic kanjis beyond his reading ability, which is why for his required report he has chosen secondary sources only.

"A paper for Heian waka poetry. The professor wanted comparisons of various court poets with their anonymous counterparts so I was searching for the earlier compilations," the boy tells him in monotone, though the glimmer in his eyes reveals his passion for his chosen subject.

Tatsuya smiles self-deprecatingly. "Unfortunately, my knowledge of Japanese literature is elementary at best."

The boy looks up at him, hair (now dry and adorably fluffy) falling back from his face. "Then why are you here?" he asks bluntly.

Tatsuya falters. Smiling wryly, he admits, "I actually have a paper for Modern Japanese Literature due in a few weeks... I wasn't making much progress in the dorms, so I thought a change of scenery would be beneficial."

Nodding seriously, the boy walks on in silence. After a few more steps, he inquires, "Are you not good with literature?"

"I'm decent in literature, by itself," Tatsuya allows, "but Japanese isn't my mother tongue, so I sometimes confuse different structures."

The boy continues walking in thoughtful silence. They arrive at his desk and Tatsuya gently places the load of books onto the wooden surface. The boy follows his lead and wordlessly orders the pile into three stacks.

Tatsuya lingers by the desk as the other works, glancing back once at his own work station and the hovering unease of work undone.

The boy finishes and turns back to him, folding himself in a deep bow.

"Thank you very much for your help. I am in your debt."

Smiling and ignoring how his eyes stray to the exposed skin of the boy's nape, Tatsuya waves his thanks off.

The boy frowns and insists that he dislikes leaving favors un-repaid. Staring at the pout forming at the corner of the boy's mouth, Tatsuya couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"It's really fine," he repeats. As the boy opens his mouth once again in protest, Tatsuya, seized by an impulse he himself could not explain, grabs the boy's hand.

"What-"

"Would you leave me your contact information?"

The boy frowns, and tries to pulls his hand back. Tatsuya makes himself let go easily enough.  
The boy stares at him blankly. "Is there a reason...?"

"Since you insist on repaying favors, I was hoping you could help me with my paper." he improvises.

"Now is fine-"

Tatsuya smiles apologetically. "Unfortunately, I have an appointment today that I shouldn't miss. Would you give me your number so we can set up a different time?"

After a long pause, the boy sighs. "Okay, please give me a minute," he says reluctantly. Tearing off an edge from a sheet of lined paper, he scribbles a few digits and holds the paper out to Tatsuya. "I'm sorry, I don't have my phone today," he explains.

Reaching a hand out to the piece of paper, Tatsuya locks gaze with the boy and smiles.

"I'm Himuro Tatsuya. I'll be in your care."

The boy tilts his head to one side, eyes considering, before his face softens into a hint of a smile. Tatsuya is half-aware that he is staring (not just looking politely and waiting for a reply, but staring).

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."


	2. Chapter 2

2. Appointment

"It's really not necessary, Himuro-san."

After their first session on Thursday, Tatsuya invites Kuroko to the café he works at, citing his appreciation for the other's time and a desire to treat him something as thanks.

Kuroko is reluctant, but follows nonetheless, so Tatsuya considers it a minor victory. He carries Kuroko's book bag for him, because he couldn't bear seeing those thin arms strain with the weight. Kuroko is indignant at the implication that he cannot carry his own things. "I'm not a girl, Himuro-san," he tells him irritably. Tatsuya smiles and shifts the sack to his other shoulder.

Watching Kuroko's face out of the corner of his eyes, Tatsuya makes small talk as they walk. He finds out that Kuroko was in the literature club in high school and holds a passion for basketball. "I'm not very good though," Kuroko says matter-of-factly. "My friend, however, is quite brilliant at it."

Tatsuya volunteers stories about street basketball he used to play in the states. Remembering his own childhood friend, he smiles bitterly at Kuroko's admission. "Sometimes," he says quietly, almost to himself, "the world is quite unfair."

Kuroko hums thoughtfully. "I think," he says, "Himuro-san is one of those people that others are envious of."

Tatsuya isn't sure what to say (as he knows from experience that there isn't really a right response), so he settles for silence.

"Himuro-san is good-looking and gentle," Kuroko elaborates without a hint of embarrassment. "And," he adds, almost as an afterthought, a little sulkily, "Himuro-san is tall."

Willing away the faint blush in his cheeks, Tatsuya manages to say, "Thank you." He's not accustomed to compliments stated so bluntly, plainly, and without ulterior motives. An unintentional smile forms on his face at the sight of Kuroko's almost pout. _You're adorable the way you are, _he wants to tell him, but it's an unconventional and slightly creepy (and possibly offensive) thing to say to someone he has met only twice. Tatsuya changes the topic and inquires about Kuroko's favorite foods. "So I know what to recommend you at the café," he justifies to Kuroko's skeptical look.

They arrive at the café a little more than twenty minutes after leaving the library, Tatsuya having chosen a route that wraps around a few blocks twice. It's a fashionable establishment, a half-open space of white walls, birch furniture, and frosted glass. Kuroko gives him a wary look but allows Tatsuya to open the door and herd him into the store.

"Welcome to Café Wisteria!" a cheery voice greets them. The waitress is a junior from his international trade seminar. "Eh, Himuro-senpai?"

He smiles at her politely. "I'm with a friend today."

She blinks, confused, before her eyes land on Kuroko a half-step behind him.

"Oh!" she exclaims, "O-of course. This way please."

Pulling the chair out for Kuroko (and ignoring the latter's frown of annoyance), Tatsuya asks her, "What vanilla sweets do we have today?"

Having gathered herself, she smiles professionally and rattles of a list of pastries.

"Vanilla chiffon cake with berries and cream, please," Kuroko says quietly in response to Tatsuya's inquiring smile.

"Earl Grey, milk on the side," Tatsuya adds.

"Vanilla chiffon cake with berries and cream and a cup of Earl Grey with milk on the side," she repeats. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you."

Placing his hands casually on the table, Tatsuya watches Kuroko, who is looking around with a blank expression. "How do you like it here so far?"

"It's… nice here. I'm not used to places like this. The few times I have been at a coffee shop was because Momoi-san insisted."

Keeping his voice level, Tatsuya asks, "Would she be your girlfriend?"

Kuroko is momentarily distracted from the conversation by the return of their waitress, who lays down the tray with their orders on the table, bows, and leaves. Kuroko claims his cake, poking cautiously at it before splitting off a piece with his fork and topping it with a generous amount of whipped cream.

Tatsuya clears his throat, a bit impatiently. Kuroko looks at him, bemused. "Don't you want your tea, Himuro-san?"

"Thank you," Tatsuya says as graciously as he could. "So about Momoi-san…"

"Momoi-san?" Kuroko seems surprised at the idea, which is reassuring. "No, she's a childhood friend."

"She and Aomine-kun are practically married, anyways," he adds wryly.

"Aomine-kun?" Tatsuya asks obligatorily, internally heaving a sigh of relief.

"A middle school friend of ours. He's really good at basketball too." Kuroko glances at him before adding, "It seems like I'm doomed to be surrounded by ridiculously tall people."

"I'll have to make sure that I become someone distinct from the group of ridiculously tall people then," Tatsuya replies lightly.

Kuroko stares at him doubtfully. "Is Himuro-san trying to become shorter?"

Amused, Tatsuya clarifies, "I'll work toward having something other than tall be the first word that comes to your mind when you think of me."

Kuroko says nothing, watching him intently. He waits until Tatsuya picks up his cup for a sip before speaking, "the first word that comes to mind when I think of Himuro-san is not tall, but manipulative."

Tatsuya almost chokes on his tea. He lowers the cup as steadily as he could manage and wipes his mouth with his napkin. "I'm sorry?"

Kuroko looks disappointed at his composure, but indulges him nevertheless. "Even though Himuro-san looks easy-going, I always end up doing what Himuro-san wants." He frowns at Tatsuya reproachfully. "Tricking people with smiles isn't fair."

Tatsuya blinks at him. "No one has ever said that about me before."

Swirling the last of his berries and cream into a purple and pink vortex, Kuroko licks his spoon before replying. "It's because everyone is dazzled by Himuro-san's charm."

Smiling ruefully, Tatsuya says nothing. Kuroko really has a way of rendering him speechless, and it's both impressive and a little scary at times.

Kuroko quietly finishes the last of his dessert. Glancing at his watch, he informs Tatsuya that he must get going. "It's getting rather late, Himuro-san," he says, somewhat regretfully, though that could have just been Tatsuya's wishful thinking, "I must get going. Thank you very much today."

"I guess it's too bad that my charm doesn't work on you," Tatsuya jokes. Smiling wistfully, he says, "It'd be nice if you can stay a little longer."

With a soft chuckle, Kuroko grabs his bag and together they make their way to the front counter, where Tatsuya manages to distract Kuroko long enough to pay.

"Let me walk you back to the dorms," Tatsuya insists.

Shaking his head with a little smile, Kuroko bows. "There is somewhere I need to be in ten minutes, so I really must avoid being talked into being here any longer by Himuro-san." Before leaving, Kuroko motions for Tatsuya to lean down.

"Anyways, I'd never said that Himuro-san's charm doesn't work on me," he whispers in Tatsuya's ear and disappears.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Reunion

One chilly afternoon, Tatsuya finds himself wandering the streets aimlessly, absently looking at the various shop windows already advertising winter attire. The sport jacket he brought from the states is serving him just fine now, but he thinks he could do with a new coat. Kuroko doesn't seem like the type to care, but Tatsuya has hopes for persuading him into dinner (of the formal kind, although the ramen place they went to together last Tuesday had great food) and he wants to be prepared for it, when the occasion arises.

Pausing to examine his distorted reflection on the window display glass, Tatsuya marvels at how brown everything is becoming, the sky a dull, muddy blue that continuous rain lately has made even gloomier. People in the streets hurry around like they can't wait to get out of the cold weather, some already wrapped in oversized scarfs.

The path to his apartment takes him past Maji Burgers, a fast food joint he has actually never entered. Its bright yellow and red sign distracts him for a moment, and Tatsuya stops to watch the people entering and exiting the store.

Past the laughing and chattering groups Tatsuya spots Kuroko. The other has mentioned before that the chain is one of the places he routinely dine at, but this is the first time Tatsuya's ever successfully found him there. Smiling, Tatsuya makes his way around the exterior of the establishment, hoping to surprise Kuroko from outside.

He catches sight of a taller figure sitting at the same table, the target of an exasperated but affectionate smile from Kuroko, and the smile slides off Tatsuya's face.

The man seems to be about the same height as Tatsuya, of a larger build; Tatsuya has always been on the lean side – never slender, but not exactly muscular either. The man places a large hand on top of Kuroko's head and makes his hair into a haystack.

Tatsuya turns around and make his way toward the store entrance.

"Kuro-" Before Tatsuya manages to call out to Kuroko, he notices the man. With fiery red hair that Tatsuya has somehow managed to not notice from outside, the man is staring at him, stupefied. His mouth hangs open comically, bushy eyebrows high above red eyes.

"T-Tatsuya?! What are you doing here?" he sputters.

His voice is so loud that Kuroko turns around with an irritated, "Kagami-kun, you're being rude."

Blue eyes lighting up in recognition, he murmurs, "Himuro-san."

"Good afternoon, Kuroko-kun," Tatsuya greets him softly. Turning to a still gaping redhead, he offers a friendly smile. "I live around here, Taiga. It's been a while." Glancing at their shared table, he adds, "I didn't know you two were acquainted."

"We're roommates," Kuroko supplies while Taiga continues to stare at him, dumbfounded. "How did Himuro-san and Kagami-kun know each other?"

"I guess you could call us… brothers." Almost unconsciously, Tatsuya's hands reach for the ring-necklace hanging around his neck. "We grew up together," he says in response to Kuroko's tilt of head.

After alternatively staring at the two of them with looks of utter confusion, Taiga seems to have finally come to his senses. "Wait, how did _you_ two know each other?"

"I was hit on by Himuro-san," Kuroko deadpans. "And now we're engaged."

Kuroko's joke hits a little too close to home, so when Taiga's head swivel to him (so fast it looks like his neck is going to snap) for confirmation, he looks away with a sheepish expression.

"Wait, seriously?!" the redhead exclaims, throwing his hands in the air in a dramatic fashion. Tatsuya wants to sigh at how gullible he is.

"Of course not," Kuroko says, then proceeds to ruin the little peace of mind Taiga has obtained, "Himuro-san has not bought me a ring yet." Kuroko turns to him, his lips twitching, and holds out a hand demandingly.

"I'm sorry, my love," Tatsuya plays along, "to make it up to you, let me take you to the grandest hotel in Tokyo for dinner?"

Kuroko huffs, his shoulders shaking. "If Himuro-san also buys me a bouquet of rose, I shall forgive you."

After a moment of silence, Kuroko deems Taiga appropriately stunned. "It's a joke, Kagami-kun," he tells him.

As Taiga's face turns from white to red, Kuroko excuses himself to a spot hidden by the condiment counter. Tatsuya is treated with the sight of Kuroko balled up at his knees, face hidden and shaking so hard it looks like he's going to topple over. It isn't until Taiga turns to glare at him, face as red as a fire engine that Tatsuya realizes he's laughing.

Wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, Tatsuya claps Taiga on the shoulder. "Sorry, it was too good a chance to pass up."

"Kagami-kun is so gullible." Kuroko, having miraculously gathered himself in a few seconds, tells him.

Clearing his throat in an unnecessarily loud fashion, Taiga puts up his hand. "Wait. Let me clarify this." He glares at Kuroko, who snickers behind his hand. "You two are not engaged."

Watching an amused Kuroko, who seems half a mind to continue the charade, Tatsuya offers, "No, we're not." _Unfortunately._

"Nor are you dating," he growls with clenched teeth, eyeing Kuroko, who has just collapsed into a heap of silent giggles at the table.

"We're not," Tatsuya agrees. _Yet_.

"And Tatsuya did not," he makes a face, "hit on Kuroko."

Tatsuya hums his assent. _That is debatable,_ he qualifies in his head.

"Okay." Taiga wolves down the remaining half-dozen of his burgers, which seem to be having a calming effect on him. Chewing the last bites, he catches sight of his watch and jumps to his feet. "Shit! I'm gonna be late so I'll beat it." He turns to Kuroko. "Kuroko, you jerk. I'll get you, you just wait," he threatens, sparing Tatsuya a careless wave before he grabs his bag and runs out.

They wave at Taiga's departing figure.

Letting his hand drop to the table next to Kuroko's, Tatsuya turns to him. "So, how about Friday?"

Kuroko blinks. "What about Friday?"

Tatsuya summons the most harmless smile he could manage. "I believe you've agreed to let me take you to dinner."


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

4. Date, Part 1

Frowning in front of the mirror, Tatsuya sighs and replaces the burgundy shirt in his hands with a classic white one. The material is nice and stiffer than what he is used to, but he'd rather not give off the impression that today is like any other day. Carefully, he lays it out over the black trousers on his bed before eyeing the folded pile of sweaters and picking the dark blue one on top. His newly purchased pea coat, dark gray in color, is hanging behind the door; he'll have to remember to detach the tag before he gets dressed.

It is two hours before they're scheduled to meet at the station, so Tatsuya has about one and a half hour before he needs to leave his apartment. He takes his time in the shower, reveling in the hot water; a convenience store trip half an hour ago confirmed that the weather is cold and the winds unforgiving.

Half an hour later, he steps reluctantly out of the shower. He blow-dries his hair instead of letting it air-dry like usual; it's cold and he'd rather not take the chance of still being wet when he leaves his place.

Right before he leaves, he grabs two scarves from his collection, wrapping one around himself and putting the other in his bag. The last time he met Kuroko outside the other had been shivering, his hands icy when Tatsuya had the chance to touch them and his face flushed pink. As cute as the other looks with rosy cheeks, Tatsuya doesn't like seeing him uncomfortable (it gives Tatsuya an urge to wrap his arms around his thin frame, but their location usually makes such behavior inappropriate).

Pulling on his coat, Tatsuya scans the room for anything he might have missed. He takes the small package on the table and sets it softly on top of everything else in his bag. He feels for the tag at the back of his neck; its absence reminds him that he has already repeated the gesture a few times. Grimacing, Tatsuya locks the door and steps out into the cold.

The distance between Tatsuya's apartment and the station is about ten minutes of moderate walk. In the bitter cold wind, however, it is ten minutes of unpleasant experience. His cheeks frozen from the continuous assaults of gust, Tatsuya arrives at the metro to find Kuroko waiting for him in front of the southern gates.

There's something about the sight – a tuft of distinctive powder blue hair almost half covered by the largest, fluffiest scarf Tatsuya has ever seen wrapped around Kuroko, petite figure overwhelmed by an oversized pale blue-green hoodie with an adorable cat design on the front, thin legs in dark blue jeans Tatsuya has never seen the other wear before – that makes Tatsuya forget about the cold, a rush of warm happy feelings that melt his stiff expression into an unconscious smile.

"Good afternoon, Himuro-san." Kuroko's voice is muffled by the scarf covering half of his face. His hair is a mess, even more than his infamous bed head, which Tatsuya had found incredibly adorable that one morning they ran into each other in the breakfast shop on campus.

"Good afternoon," Tatsuya returns warmly. After a moment of hesitation, he allows himself to run his hand through Kuroko's hair; it's as soft as he had imagined.

"Himuro-san?" Kuroko looks up at him, a scrunch in his eyebrows.

"Sorry," Tatsuya says with a smile, "I was just thinking that it looks more like morning over here."

Kuroko frowns at him. "And Himuro-san is making it worse."

Resisting the urge to smile at Kuroko's sulky expression, Tatsuya retrieves from his bag the small package and presents it to him as a peace offering.

He nods encouragingly in response to Kuroko's look of suspicion. The latter turns the package around in his hand gingerly and slowly undoes the ribbon. The package itself is of semi-transparent plastic gift wrap of light blue and white polka-dots, inside, hidden by a layer of blue tissue paper a shade darker, is a handful of hard candies of creamy white color and spherical shape, each individually packaged in decorative plastic wrapping.

Kuroko looks to him questioningly.

"Try one," Tatsuya urges. An anxiety that he had not been aware of himself melts away when Kuroko's thoughtful look is transformed into an expression of pure bliss.

Raising a hand to muffle his laughter, Tatsuya asks unnecessarily, "Do you like them?"

"They're delicious," Kuroko replies happily. "Thank you very much, Himuro-san."

Tatsuya only nods, hand still hovering in front of his face, only not to cover a laugh but the blush that has spread through his cheeks as the result of Kuroko's smile.

The clock in the middle of the metro square chimes one in the afternoon. Holding out a hand in invitation, Tatsuya smiles and refuses to move until Kuroko accepts his escort. Ignoring the curious looks around them, Tatsuya guides them down the escalators and to the appropriate metro line. They wait for the metro in silence, the time too short and the surrounding too chaotic for decent conversation. Bending down to the other's height, Tatsuya whispers, "Don't get separated from me."

"I think I've lived here long enough to be used to crowds," Kuroko tells him, eyes laughing.

"Nevertheless," Tatsuya replies, smiling.

On the metro, Tatsuya pulls them to the corner, directing Kuroko against the wall of the compartment while he creates a shield between him and the rest of the passengers.

Seemingly oblivious to the push and shove of the crowd, Kuroko pulls on Tatsuya's sleeve to get his attention (not that, of course, he needed to; Tatsuya feels like his entire being is aware of Kuroko because of their proximity). "Where are we going?" he asks.

"You'll see," Tatsuya says, smiling at the other's pout.

"Himuro-san is unfair," Kuroko tells him. The next ten minute he spends studying the station list intently and ignoring Tatsuya.

Six stops later, Tatsuya leads them out of the metro station, Kuroko sulky from the lack of results his perusal of the station list rendered.

They stop in front of a large ornate building. With his free hand, Tatsuya retrieves his wallet as Kuroko stare at the building in interest. He purchases two tickets for the special exhibition and, out of the corner of his eye, sees Kuroko's face light up.

"I was thinking about coming to see this myself," Kuroko informs him. "Himuro-san must be psychic."

The special exhibition is on Japanese literature, putting on display preserved originals and early copies of several tomes that Kuroko seems to find fascinating. Tatsuya looks at the binding, vaguely recognizes some of the titles from the description cards, but mostly watches Kuroko, who examines each and every display seriously, nodding to himself at some and gasping softly at others. In front of Tatsuya is a treasure of a different kind than the displays – a plethora of Kuroko's expressions that he has not had the chance to see before, a collection that which Tatsuya intends to add to in the future.

It is four hours later when they reach the end of the relatively short exhibition. Tatsuya watches with a fond smile Kuroko frowning thoughtfully at the various trinkets in the souvenir shop. Kuroko picks for himself some prints while Tatsuya purchases two sets of decorative metal charm bookmarks that Kuroko has been eyeing.

He presses the small paper pouch into Kuroko's hands. "So that we can match," he says, dismissing Kuroko's protest.

Kuroko frowns at him and darts back to the souvenir shop. When he returns he has another envelope in his hands. "Now we have two things that match, Himuro-san," he tells Tatsuya.

In an attempt to control the growing smile and blush on his face, Tatsuya takes extra care in finding a place for the prints in his bag.

"You're welcome," Kuroko says in response to his uncharacteristic silence, amusement clear on his face.

Smiling self-deprecatingly, Tatsuya takes Kuroko's hand again. "Well," he starts, relieved that he has somehow gathered himself, "shall we get going then?"

"Where is it that we are going next?" Kuroko asks, but doesn't look very hopeful about getting an answer. Nevertheless, he looks to be in high spirits (despite his trademark blank expression; something about the slight skip in his steps, the obliging way he squeezes Tatsuya hand in response).

"You'll see," Tatsuya tells him and winks.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

4. Date, Part 2

Their next destination is less than ten minutes away by foot. Tatsuya had come across the café purely by chance. It's a tiny establishment tucked away in an offshoot of the main street, a few blocks from the station. Tatsuya would have never noticed it had he not been in the area when it unexpectedly rained. Having ducked under the roof of a small nondescript building, Tatsuya had been surprised by the pair of large soulful black eyes that had stared at him from the other side of the glass door.

"I wish Himuro-san would tell me where we're going," Kuroko comments as they turn into the alley. "It is very suspicious of Himuro-san to lead a person down an obscure alleyway," he says seriously; Tatsuya could see the slight pout on his lips.

Smiling, Tatsuya leads him toward the store without saying anything. As Kuroko gazes into the store with wonder, Tatsuya opens the door and gesture for him to enter.

A cinnamon colored fur ball that had been curled up on the counter looks up as the bell signals their presence. Wide chocolate eyes lock onto Kuroko, who tilts his head and stares back. Tatsuya discreetly snaps a picture with his phone and wishes that he had brought a real camera.

With a blank face, Kuroko releases Tatsuya's hand and holds both hands to it. A small button nose scrunches and its owner licks Kuroko's hand.

"Welcome," a gentle voice says beside them. Kuroko, probably unaccustomed to be the one startled by someone's entrance, withdraws his hands hastily. A man who looks to be his early thirties smiles at Kuroko. "You can hold him if you want," he offers.

Blue eyes widen in happiness. "I can?" He holds out his hands to the puppy again, who rubs his head against them.

"Do you know how to hold a puppy?" the man asks kindly.

Kuroko nods. "I have a husky puppy back home," he explains, somewhat wistfully. "I miss him," he adds, so softly that Tatsuya is sure the man did not hear him. He wonders if he is meant to hear it. Tatsuya mentally cancels plans for persuading Kuroko to go on a trip during winter break; perhaps Kuroko would consent to him visiting his hometown instead.

Gingerly, Kuroko picks up the puppy and cradles it in his arms. "What's his name?"

The man picks up two menus from the counter. "He is called Ryouta. Would I be correct in presuming a seat for two?" Smiling at Kuroko's hesitant expression, he tells him, "You can bring him to your seat."

The waiter leads them to a table next to a window in the corner, the seats plush armchairs. As they take their seat, another fluffy heads pops out from under the coffee table. The newcomer is black and settles himself on Kuroko's lap, sniffing Ryouta.

The man returns a few minutes later to take their orders, commenting that it's unusual for Ryouta to take to strangers so well, as he is often defensive and prefers to observe from a corner.

Tatsuya smiles to himself, all too aware of Kuroko's charms, and suggests to him a mini vanilla flavored sundae he sees other guests order. Kuroko's eyes light up furthermore at the idea and he nods enthusiastically.

The ten minutes before their food comes Kuroko spends alternatively cooing at Ryouta and entertaining the larger black one, which they learn is called Shougo. Tatsuya is both envious at the puppies for monopolizing Kuroko's time and delighted that Kuroko is enjoying the date so much.

When their sundae arrives, Kuroko looks torn between the allure of vanilla sweets and the innocent puppy eyes of Ryouta on his lap.

"I can feed you if you want to keep petting him," Tatsuya offers with a casual smile.

Kuroko laughs, then blinks as Tatsuya scoops up some ice cream and holds the spoon in front of his mouth.

"Himuro-san, that is a bit…" Kuroko says dubiously.

"It's okay. Look." Tatsuya tilts his head at the table behind Kuroko, where two high school students are sharing a large red bean and matcha sundae. One has mid-length black hair pushed back with a thin headband and is waving a spoon in the other's face. "Shin-chan, ahnn-"

Noticing their gaze and flushing a dark red, the tall one with glasses ducks down in his seat and in a furious whisper "Takao, be quiet! You're attracting people's attention!"

Eyes dancing with amusement at the little scene, Kuroko acquiesces, "Okay then."

A quarter past six, Tatsuya informs Kuroko regretfully that they must leave to get to the restaurant on time. "We should come back some other time," he tells him.

"Is Himuro-san already trying to get a second date?" Kuroko asks, then surprises him by smiling, more openly than usual, and nodding. "I would like that. Very much so."

Resisting the urge to grin like an idiot, Tatsuya holds out his hand to Kuroko once again. Kuroko takes it wordlessly.

The restaurant he takes Kuroko to is a small but nice one. His parents, when they had visited him in the summer, had heard about it from their friend and had taken him there. The lighting is wonderful and while the décor doesn't exactly scream romantic Tatsuya thought Kuroko would appreciate a cozy place with good food over candlelight dinner at a five-star.

While Kuroko is absorbed with examining the interior, Tatsuya quietly asks the waitress for a more private seat. She leads them to one of the booths in the back of the establishment, and while the light hanging above their head is not a candle it is soft and beautiful.

"What's good here?" Kuroko asks him, looking at the menu with interest. "I've never heard of some of these."

"I've actually only been here once," Tatsuya admits, somewhat sheepishly. "But I thought we could get the dinner for two, since it will allow us to try their recommended dishes. And the fruit wine that comes with it is quite delicious."

Eyeing him warily, Kuroko confesses, "I actually have never tried alcohol before."

"It's relatively low in alcohol content, and since it has a rather sweet taste, it should be good for first timers," Tatsuya reassures him.

Tatsuya conveys to the waitress their order after Kuroko nods his acquiescence.

"This is exciting," Kuroko tells him happily, "I've always wanted to try Spanish cuisine." Frowning, he recalls, "Kagami-kun always insisted that it is exactly like Mexican. I don't believe him."

Tatsuya smiles wryly. "I don't think Taiga cares as long as it's good and there's lots of it."

Kuroko makes a cute tsk-ing sound. "And Kagami-kun is such a good cook too. What a shame."

Casually, Tatsuya asks, "Have you eaten his cooking?"

Blinking, Kuroko looks at him, a strange expression on his face. A moment later, he says blankly, "I make Kagami-kun make me breakfast every time he stays over."

After he has unfrozen himself, Tatsuya opens his mouth to comment but couldn't find any appropriate words. "That's… that's nice," he finishes lamely.

Kuroko is looking away from him, an even stranger expression on his face.

"Does he do that a lot? Stay over, that is," Tatsuya continues as lightly as he could manage.

"Every day, actually," Kuroko says offhandedly. Suddenly, he doubles over on the dining table and begins to silently laugh. "Of course he does. Kagami-kun and I are roommates, remember?" he manages between giggles.

Acutely aware of the burning in his cheeks, Tatsuya looks away. "I do remember," he tells Kuroko unconvincingly.

Kuroko's face had been buried in his arms in order to muffle his laughter. He raises his head now to look at Tatsuya. "Himuro-san said Kagami-kun is like his brother. I can see why now. You're both pretty gullible sometimes." When their eyes meet, Kuroko is smiling softly. "However, I think I like Himuro-san getting flustered over me." Then a whisper: "A lot, actually."

Tatsuya's reply (though he isn't sure what he would have said) is interrupted by the arrival of their dinner, and for the rest of the evening they exchange casual words and light-hearted stories about what happened to them this week. Kuroko deems it safe to try some of the wine and seems to have found it delicious. He downs cups at the impressive pace he usually reserves for vanilla milkshakes and by the end of dinner his cheeks are slightly red, his eyes bright.

Tatsuya walks him back to his apartment, a leisurely half hour stroll that should help Kuroko work off the alcohol. It's hard to tell with Kuroko, however, as his expression is just as neutral as ever, even with the pink cheeks and shining eyes, and his body mass probably means that he is more out of it that Tatsuya had thought possible with fruit wine.

In front of the apartment complex (one that Tatsuya had seen many times from outside but had not yet the pleasure of being invited it yet), Kuroko turns around to face him with a thoughtful expression.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Tatsuya sees Taiga watching from the veranda, expression changing from alarm to relief when he realizes that it is just Tatsuya and not some suspicious man sending his best friend home near midnight.

Kuroko motions for him to bend down, expression conspiratorial as if to tell him some scandalous secret. A small hand weaves itself through his hair and bright blue eyes are both too close and not close enough. Tatsuya catches a whiff of the wine intermixed with Kuroko's usual sweet vanilla scent.

Then soft lips are pressing against his and even as his eyes widen in shock he feels himself moving against the other, seeking to be as close as possible, and he forgets about Taiga (and who knows who else) watching them and pulls Kuroko into his arms.

Kuroko pulls away, cheeks flushed and eyes glowing. "Thank you for a lovely day, Himuro-san."


	6. Chapter 5

5. Confrontations

Tatsuya is justifiably concerned when his doorbell rings insistently the next morning, at an hour that most society would qualify as not yet morning. He had been half-awake; normally at this time he would be dressing and preparing for the day but as he had only gotten home a few hours prior, he had allowed himself some liberties.

The face he sees when he glances through the peephole, after hastily pulling on a T-shirt, is Taiga's. The redhead, with an agitated expression, is pacing a hole through his apartment hallway.

"Good morning," Tatsuya greets after opening the door. "I wasn't expecting you," he adds, glancing at the clock hanging behind him, the minute and hour hands a straight line down the middle.

"I need to talk to you," Taiga tells him brusquely.

Blinking, Tatsuya steps back and lets him enter. "What is it that you need to talk about?"

"Are you and Kuroko dating?" Taiga asks abruptly, the moment he passes into the threshold.

"I'd like to think that we are," Tatsuya replies, after it becomes apparent that Taiga has no intention going in any further.

The redhead looks at him suspiciously. "Since when? Just a week ago you told me you weren't."

"Since when…? It's been going on a while, I guess." It's been a month and a half since he met Kuroko. It's been a month and a week since they first had tea at Wisteria. It's been a month since they first ate out together. It's been…

"Does Kuroko know you two are going out?"

Tatsuya falters. "I'm pretty sure Kuroko is aware of my intentions. He did agree to go on a date with me."

"A date and dating are different. But then again it's none of my business." He makes to leave, just as abruptly as he had come, but pauses with his hand on the door knob, a hesitant expression on his face.

"You're hard to understand sometimes. There are things that people won't know unless you tell them," Taiga says to him after an awkward moment, his hands twitching toward the necklace-ring around his neck.

Tatsuya is silent for a minute. "Kuroko isn't as dense as Taiga, so I don't think that'll be a problem," he teases half-heartedly. "But thank you for the advice anyways."

"Just. Just make sure you treat him right, okay?" the redhead says gruffly, walking out the door stiffly and without a backward glance.

Two hours later, when Tatsuya arrives at Wisteria for his morning shift, he gets his second unexpected visitor of the day. Atsushi, who had been gone on a week-long practice camp in Akita, is devouring plates and plates of sweets in his reserved corner seat.

Tatsuya grabs a dish of fruit tart and goes over to greet his friend.

"Hey, Atsushi. I didn't know you're back already."

Mouth stuffed full of cake, Atsushi looks up and tries to speak. At Tatsuya's stern look, he rolls his eyes, chews carefully, and swallows before opening his mouth.

"How can you not remember when I get back? Muro-chin is so mean."

Tatsuya smiles apologetically. With all that has been going on with Kuroko, most other things in his life have taken the backseat. "Sorry about that. I'll treat you as apology."

Beaming, Atsushi nods enthusiastically and picks up a chocolate éclair. Tatsuya watches him like a mother watching an unruly child. It's really been quite a while since he's seen Atsushi.

"Good morning, Himuro-san."

At the monotone that has become so familiar and dear to him, Tatsuya looks up to find Kuroko standing in the front of the shop.

"Good morning." He finishes wiping the table and makes his way to Kuroko, a smile stealing up on his face. "How was your day?"

"I am well. How are you, Himuro-san?"

Resisting the urge to hug Kuroko, Tatsuya bends down to whisper in his ear. "I'm a lot better now that I've seen you."

Kuroko pushes him away with a hint of a smile. "Himuro-san is cheesy," he tells Tatsuya seriously.

"Muro-chin?" Atsushi calls for him from his table, crossing his arms in a sulky fit when Tatsuya motions for him to come to the front if he needs anything.

Huffing, Atsushi ambles to where they are standing. Kuroko looks at him questioningly.

"We've known each other since high school," Tatsuya explains. "Atsushi, introduce yourself."

"Murasakibara Atsushi," Atsushi says lazily. Turning to Tatsuya and hanging over him like a sack of potatoes, he pouts, "Muro-chin, one more…"

Tatsuya sighs at his antics and grabs another plate of cream puffs from the counter. "Here, don't get it on your shirt."

"It… it's nice to meet you, Murasakibara-san," Kuroko greets politely. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

Atsushi looks up, bits of cream smeared around his lips, and squints at Kuroko. "You're tiny," he tells him before returning to his cream puffs.

"That's rude, Atsushi," Tatsuya reprimands. Atsushi only shrugs. "Sorry," Tatsuya whispers, "he's a bit… insensitive."

Kuroko ignores him and tells Atsushi unhappily, "I am not. Murasakibara-kun is too tall."

"And you look like you're in middle school," Atsushi adds. Ignoring Tatsuya's sharp _Atsushi!_, he frowns at Kuroko thoughtfully. "Is Muro-chin a pedophile?"

Just as Kuroko puffs up in offense, Tatsuya's attempt at damage control is thwarted by the owner calling for him.

Eyeing the two uneasily, Tatsuya prays nothing would get out of hand while he deals with whatever the owner needs him for.

When Tatsuya returns the atmosphere is icy, Kuroko's expression inscrutable and Atsushi in the midst of devouring cakes with a dark aura around him.

Before he could open his mouth to ask, Atsushi pulls on his sleeve abruptly and demands more cake.

Kuroko's expression darkens at the action. "I'm very sorry, I just remembered that I promised to meet someone today. Excuse me," he says robotically.

And in the next moment, Kuroko is gone.

Tatsuya stares in disbelief at the spot where only seconds ago the other had stood, where there is nothing now but air and shadow, the latter of which Kuroko had seemingly blend into.

And then he hears a crash and catches a glimpse of powder blue hair, an almost translucent presence that has collided with the edge of the glass door. Tatsuya feels like he is breathing again.

He spares one last glance at Atsushi, who is still consuming the desserts served at impressive speed.

"Sorry, Atsushi! I'll treat you next time!"

"Ehhh? Muro-chin?"

Tatsuya is out of the café before he hears the end of Atsushi's whine of complaint.

Tatsuya knows that Kuroko doesn't run fast, that he, despite being an athlete, has the worst stamina Tatsuya has ever seen. He knows, yet he can't help but run, desperately trying to get rid of the image of Kuroko's thin figure going somewhere he isn't at. He runs, runs the fastest he has ever pushed himself to run, and he catches up to the other in mere seconds, yet the pounding of his heart makes it seem like he has just sprinted a marathon.

After a bout of violent struggle, Kuroko goes limp. His entire being freezes, his posture going from active to ram-rod straight. He sighs in resignation and turns to face Tatsuya, though he refuses to look at him.

"You can let go of me now, Himuro-san. I won't run anymore," Kuroko says in monotone. "My wrist hurts," he adds.

Panting, Tatsuya releases the wrist he has captured, inwardly wincing at the red marks blooming on pale skin.

They stand there in silence, Tatsuya still catching his breath and Kuroko still uncharacteristically avoiding his eyes.

At last, Kuroko opens his mouth. "Sorry," he mumbles, "I made you leave the store in the middle of your shift."

"Don't worry about it." At the other's lack of a response, he offers, "The managers owes me a few favors so he should let me slip this one time."

"That's good to hear," Kuroko replies mechanically.

The silence stretches on once again, and even though it has been more than ten minutes since he has stopped running, Tatsuya can still hear his heart, as violent as it had been as when he had been chasing after the other desperately.

Unable to endure the silence, Tatsuya ventures, "What's wrong?"

Kuroko shakes his head vehemently.

"Did I do something? Are you mad at me?"

Silence.

"Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko sighs again, a tired sound, and all the tension seeps out of his body. When he looks up at last his eyes are blank, and he looks straight into Tatsuya's eyes.

"Himuro-san has done nothing wrong," he says slowly. "There has just been a grave misunderstanding."

Tatsuya gazes into Kuroko's eyes, willing himself to find a shred of hint in those clear blues. Hesitantly, he asks, "And what misunderstanding is this?"

A pause that for Tatsuya seems like eternity. A tightening of lips. "I wasn't aware that Himuro-san had a lover. I'm sorry for forcing my feelings on you," Kuroko whispers, in the same way he spoke the first time they met, a voice so soft that it is easily swallowed up by the wind.

Tatsuya hears every word, feels the weight of every syllable, freezes as the implications finally make themselves clear in his head.

At his silence, Kuroko nods to himself as if everything has been confirmed. "I'll be taking my leave now. Sorry for imposing."

With that, he turns away, footsteps light but sure and getting farther and farther away. Tatsuya doesn't find his voice until it is almost too late. "Wait!"

Kuroko doesn't stop walking.

"Tetsuya, please!"

With a shiver that is barely noticeable from where Tatsuya stands, Kuroko freezes.

It would've taken Tatsuya less than a minute to walk the distance between them, but he runs anyways. Without looking at Kuroko's expression, he grabs his hand, the same one that he touched, their first physical contact, in the library what seems like ages ago.

"I don't have a lover. Atsushi and I aren't like that," Tatsuya says hurriedly.

Kuroko doesn't say anything, though after a moment he looks up.

"I've been friends with Atsushi for a long time, and he really can't live by himself. He's like a child that never grows up. I guess I just end up looking after him." Tatsuya looks into Kuroko's eyes, which are masked with indifference, and wills for him to understand. "There's nothing beyond that between him and me," he tells him firmly.

The silence stretches between them once again, and Tatsuya suddenly becomes aware of Kuroko's hand in his own, cool and smooth. And trembling ever so slightly.

Tatsuya's pathetic and he's going to do it right this time. He sucks in a nervous, shallow breath, running an agitated hand through his hair.

"But you," he continues, "You don't need anyone to look after you at all. Yet I still want to take care of you." Resisting the urge to look away and all too aware of the heat at the tip of his ear, Tatsuya reaches for Kuroko's other hand.

His last words come out in a whisper: "Do you know why that is?"

Kuroko stares at him for a long time, the blankness of his eyes melting into a kind of soft, glowing acceptance. Then his lips quirk up in a mischievous half-smile. "Because Himuro-san is the mothering type?"

Tatsuya blinks at Kuroko, mouth slightly agape.

Kuroko looks at him expectantly, face innocent and the corner of his mouth twitching.

With an exasperated but affectionate laugh, Tatsuya pulls Kuroko into his arms, savoring at last the sweet vanilla scent which has haunted his dream ever since they first met.

"Because I've fallen in love with you, silly."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"But what made you think that Atsushi and I were together?" Tatsuya asks, half an hour later in the park, where he bought Kuroko and himself crepes from a vendor. Kuroko pauses, licked his lips clean of whipped cream, and gives him a hesitant look.

"… It's what Murasakibara-kun told me."

Tatsuya blinks. "I'm pretty sure that Atsushi doesn't think that."

Kuroko pouts. "Maybe Himuro-san is just oblivious to his feelings," he says petulantly.

Laughing, Tatsuya waves his speculation off. "Anyways, Atsushi is dating someone else."

Kuroko freezes mid-bite. "He is?"

"He is," Tatsuya confirms and brushes his thumb against the edge of Kuroko's to remove a dot of cream. "There is nothing to worry about."

"Hmm." Kuroko mumbles into his crepe, getting cream all over his mouth again.

"And even if Atsushi isn't taken and he's interested, the one I love is still you."

Kuroko turns away from him, the entire bottom half of his face buried in cream and the pale skin of his ears and neck an inviting pink. "Himuro-san is embarrassing."

Smiling, Tatsuya takes the crepe from Kuroko and tilts his chin up with his other hand. "Being with you turns me into a sappy romantic," he tells him, places light kisses over Kuroko's jaw and cheeks until none of the cream remains, and captures his lips.

As Kuroko melts into him, Tatsuya closes his eyes and drowns in the sea of vanilla.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello, new and loyal readers. Encounter is finally coming to an end and the story is, as of Confrontations, officially finished. However, there are still a few loose ends I would like to tie up so there should be another chapter or two of extra scenes. I'll try to write and update as soon as possible so look forward to it.

One last thing: I felt bad for practically neglecting Kise in this fic, so it's likely that my next piece will be centered around him (and Kuroko, of course). If my schedule doesn't get out of hand, I should be starting the new story (which will be titled Exotic and about the same length as Encounter) around the end of March/ beginning of April.

Thanks for all your support and hope you enjoyed Encounter.


	8. Extra Interviews Purple

Extra. Interviews

Side Purple

Glancing at Kuroko's unhappy face, Tatsuya smiles hesitantly before bringing up the subject. "So… Atsushi, what was this you told Tetsuya about us?"

Lazy purple eyes blink at him. "What are you talking about, Muro-chin?"

"Murasakibara-kun knows exactly what Himuro-san is talking about," mutters Kuroko beside them.

Taking a large bite from his red bean pastry, Atsushi tilts his head. "What are you talking about, Kuro-chin?"

Kuroko bites into a cream puff with vehemence. "Murasakibara-kun said that Himuro-san is his lover."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not. Does Kuro-chin hear things?"

"Did too. Murasakibara-kun is very forgetful."

"Did not."

Watching the scene in front of him uneasily, Tatsuya silently offers Kuroko another cream puff and watches it disappear in three bites. Kuroko wipes his mouth and turns away with a huff, arms crossed and storm clouds hanging over his face.

"… Then what _did_ Murasakibara-kun say?"

Licking his fingers, Murasakibara looks at Kuroko as if he is the forgetful one. "Muro-chin is mine, I told you. And Kuro-chin calls me forgetful?"

Tatsuya is treated to the rare and somewhat adorable sight of Kuroko struck dumb. He makes a fit of gestures and looks at Tatsuya helplessly.

"…Does Murasakibara-kun not see any contradiction in what was just said?"

Atsushi ignores him and reaches for another pastry. Resolving a crisis caused by what now appears to be one of Atsushi's ridiculous deviation from common sense is costing Tatsuya a lot of salary deduction. He'll have to put in a few extra shifts to comfortably afford the golden week trip to Kyoto he's hoping Kuroko will agree to.

"Atsushi," he begins chidingly.

"But Muro-chin is mine. Who else will feed me?" Atsushi mumbles, poking the last red bean pastry. "And now there's no more sweets…"

Tatsuya moves to get another plate from the counter but if stopped by a small hand tugging on his sleeve. Kuroko is looking at Atsushi with a thoughtful expression.

A moment later, his quiet voice asks, "Would Murasakibara-kun like a cream puff?"

Atsushi turns large sparkling eyes on Kuroko. "Can I?"

Tatsuya hides his smile with a cough.

Kuroko nods at the taller teen seriously. "I don't think I can eat anymore."

Happily accepting Kuroko's plate, Atsushi munches on the cream puffs wordlessly and gets cream on his nose.

Tatsuya knows everything will be alright when Kuroko, with a sigh, wipes the cream off with a napkin and Atsushi pauses in eating long enough to let him do it.


End file.
